


Ride The Burn

by EN10TOY



Series: The Lust Curse Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation kink, Lemon, Lust Curse, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Pain Kink, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Underage - Freeform, also like this is after Remus had his way with him (in a good way ish), harry puts his wand up his bum???, pleasure curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EN10TOY/pseuds/EN10TOY
Summary: After Professor Lupin leaves Harry behind in the shrieking shack he gets himself off by fantasizing and fucking himself with his wand. (Dont´t like dont´t read! You have been warned! Pure smut!)(Part of the "Lust Curse" series - check the earlier part to read just what Professor Lupin did to Harry :) )
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: The Lust Curse Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Ride The Burn

He woke up to his body aching as if he had run a marathon - and not a short one. His muscles protested at even the slightest movement and had it not been for the mark, he really wondered if he would have enjoyed himself so much with Professor Lupin.

Or - well - it _had_ been his first time. Should he have enjoyed it so much? He felt like he shouldn't have. Not like _that._

As he blinked his eyes open and slowly sat up he looked around. The room was just as dusty and abandoned as it had been before, the footsteps painted in the dust a reminder of the earlier (how much time had passed?) escapades.

Something leaked out of him when he finally sat up and he groaned at the twitching of interest in his prick. Not _now._

Against his better judgment he couldn't help but feel curious. This had been his first time with a man - really until yesterday he hadn't even known he was _into_ men - and he felt _wrecked._ Like Professor Lupin´s cock had stretched him so wide that his hole couldn't quiet close yet - the cum and lube running out of him slowly.

He could feel his cheeks burn as he started to remember the things they had done - the things Professor Lupin had done to him. The throat fucking the - the _breeding._

 _And he had liked it._ Liked how his throat got fucked by his professor, how he choaked the dick of a man twice his age, how his hole had stretched around the knot inside of him - how the werewolf had _bred him._

Harry groaned again.

He was ruined. _Ruined._ His prick had long since grown to stand at attention at the reminder of yesterdays activities and with it the curse mark started to throb. Not painfully - not like before. But enough to make his rationality and any resemblance of judgment fly out of the window.

To hell with the guilt.

He just wanted to _feel good_.

Harry hissed as his fingers touched his dick, somehow even that was nearly too much but _not enough_ at the same time. He tightened his hand around himself and slowly starked jacking off, fucking into his own hand when the friction wasn't enough, his insides were heating up - throbbing in rhythm with the mark and adding to the pleasure that cursed through his body.

Harry thought about the day before, how his Professor had fucked into him - how he had _bred him_ like a whore. He had never seen his Professor like that before, so - so animal like. And that thought reminded him of the knot that had buried itself in him.

He groaned, reaching behind himself to run his fingers over the stretched out rim of his hole. It was still sloppy - wet with cum and lube that had only just started to run out of him. _Professor Lupin had fucked his virgin hole so wide and full that it hadn't closed yet._ Harry buried his head into the dusty pillow, groaning in shame and pleasure alike.

This had nothing to do with the mark - the mark barely throbbed behind the pleasure he was feeling, not like yesterday when he hadn't been able to think at all. This was all _him._ He wanted to be fucked, to be bred and used and - he moaned as he stuffed two fingers into himself, fucking the cum and lube back into himself. Adding another one when the stretch wasn't enough. He thought about his Professors cum filling his insides and he trembled as he fucked himself. His fingers weren´t thick, nor were they long enough to fill him up.

Harry whined, reaching back further to try and stuff his fingers deeper but it simply wouldn't _work._ He needed someone. _Something._

Harry blinked, a deep sense of _wrong but right_ cursing through him like it had the day before - even the _thought_ of it made him feel dirty. And he liked it.

Harry sat up, legs trembling under him as he searched through his clothes. It had to be here somewhere. Ah! His wand shone in the low light, the dark wood gleaming with the barest touches.

He only took a moment to consider - lust winning over any resemblance of rationality. Then he kneeled down against the bed, like he had done the day before when the Werewolf buried himself in him - only this time it was his wand instead of this fingers that wandered to his hole.

As he slowly pushed the tip inside of himself he let out a breath. It was different - hard and thin, his hole gave way easily under the intrusion. He pushed it inside slowly, stopping after he had 1/3 of his wand inside of himself.

He cursed, his prick jumping in his hand even as he neglected it in favor of stuffing himself, it wasn't fast and the wand wasn't as big as the Professor´s cock but this was _good._ Dirty and _wrong_ and the thought of someone finding him with his wand fucking his ass made him shiver.

What if someone really found him? What if they saw him and decided to breed him like the Professor had done? Would he let them? Another groan and a hard length of wand in him was enough of an answer. He _wanted_ them to fuck him. To breed and rape him until he was full of their cum and dripping with it. His eyes rolled back as his wand reacted to his thoughts, the magic taking a will on its own as the wand started moving like a cock inside of him, it started twisting and growing - heating up as it it wasn't wood at all but something alive. He fucked himself against it, nipples rubbing over the old wooden bed frame and cock dripping between his legs as he breed himself on his wand.

It didn't take long for him too come - brain too muddled and body too wrung out and bruised from the day earlier, too wrung out to take the cock-like-wand that was breeding him for too long.

Lube pooled in his hole, stuffing his gut with warm liquid in a rendition of a good breeding. He moaned rubbing his sensitive prick as he felt the lube pump into his guts - the wand didn't stop, filling him until the lube came gushing out of him to run out of his hole in a rendition of when he had woken. Then he came.

His orgasm send him to the floor, twitching with the relief and the overwhelming feeling of being stuffed full as he tried to blink away the white light that had covered his vision for a moment.

Harry wasn't sure for how long he lay on the dusty floor of the shrieking shack, feeling the lube run out of him all the while as the wand returned to its usual hard and sleek length that he had pulled out of himself slowly. His hole ached and he thought he might have added to the marks that Professor Lupin had left on him but he couldn't make himself regret it.

It had felt good.

When he finally made his way to the castle his hole felt empty and he couldn't quiet hide the limp he was sporting - but at least he didn't have any classes to worry about now that it was weekend.

In the back of his mind he couldn't quiet stop the whisper of concern and worry over how much the curse might have influenced him and his actions but he was well-versed in ignoring such thoughts.


End file.
